


Hopeless Wanderer

by 3hree6ix5ive



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3hree6ix5ive/pseuds/3hree6ix5ive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey thinks about his relationship with Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch Youtube videos late at night.

Mickey wasn't the kind of guy that planned for a future. Well, no, that’s a lie. He planned for a future but it was one that included stealing from neighbourhood stores, selling drugs and jacking people’s shit in between doing time in the joint.

For the longest time, Mickey was okay with that. He didn't think about having a different life and he didn't think about things like love and happiness and he certainly didn't think about desire. Things like that weren't for people like him, and even if they were, wanting things like that would probably get him killed. That’s not to say he was a virgin. For Mickey, sex, whether by his own hand or with someone else, was about getting off. It was about the end-game. He wasn't upset about it. He didn't want anything more because he didn't think anything was missing in his life. 

Then, one day, Ian Gallagher showed up at his place holding a lead pipe, ready to beat the shit out of him over a goddamn gun he took from some foreign asshole. Ian fucking Gallagher with his goddamn red hair and pale skin and fucking face that went straight to Mickey’s dick. Mickey started to need things and feel things he never wanted before. It makes him go back a second time, a third time, and over and over again. He goes back so many times that he loses count. 

Mickey can’t get enough of the sex, of the way Gallagher looks at him before, during, and most especially after, when the cocky motherfucker struts around looking pleased and satisfied as fuck, like he just fucked a movie star instead of south side trash, like he can’t believe he gets to fuck Mickey as if Mickey is some kind of prize. It makes Mickey feel special and desirable. It makes him want to go for another round so he can wipe that look from Gallagher’s face only to see it show back up again. 

It’s that look that gives Mickey the confidence to go to the Kash and Grab to taunt Kash after he finds out about them. Mickey goes back because he’s pretty sure Gallagher doesn't get that look after fucking Kash. He bets Kash knows it too, knows even the gifts he buys Ian, he still lost to someone else, and that’s why he turned the gun on Mickey.

Juvenile Detention fucking sucks. Gallagher drops by to see him a few times, but each visit left Mickey wanting and needing things he couldn't have, so he told him to stop visiting. Gallagher didn't put up a fight, didn't argue or try to reason with him, he just nodded and hung up the phone. The worst thing was that he walked away without looking back. Mickey waited in that chair, watching, yearning to see that smitten 15-year old boy look back and smile, but he didn't. It fucking sucked. 

And that’s why Mickey’s here, lying on the bottom bunk of his cell, thinking about Ian fucking Gallagher like some kind of lovesick fool. He’s getting released in six hours and after six fucking months, these last six hours are the longest of this life. Mickey wonders what Gallagher’s been doing since his last visit, if he’s met anyone, or if he’s been waiting around for Mickey to get out. Mickey snorts at that last one. As if anyone would wait for him. 

He falls asleep thinking about the taste of Gallagher’s skin and wakes up to a fat fuck of a prison guard nudging at his shoulder. “Time’s up, Milkovich,” he sneers. “Should I reserve this room for you in case you’ll be back in a few months?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey grunts half-heartedly. He’s not in the mood for a fight. He just wants to get the fuck out, go find Gallagher and find out if they’re over or not. He hopes for _or not_. 

He’s out of his prisoner uniform in record time, wondering who, if anyone, is waiting for him. Normally pick-up duties would fall to his mother but she’s dead now. He thinks Mandy will probably show, since she’s been out to visit him a few times with their aunt. He’s pretty sure nothing will keep Mandy away today but hopes his brothers aren't so selfish that they make Mandy come out this way on her own. 

When they unlock the front doors, Mickey wants to run outside, but he controls himself in case there's no one to run to, and pretends he’s distracted with the contents of the brown bag of personal effects he had on him when he was arrested. From the corner of his eye he sees his sister and of all fucking people, Ian Gallagher, looking nothing like the boy he last saw. Gallagher is taller, leaner, and more filled out. Mickey approves. Oh yes, Mickey thinks, walking closer, that familiar feeling pooling in his chest and spreading lower to his dick when Gallagher smiles at him, we’re so not over. 

With the sun shining behind him, Gallagher looks like some kind of goddamn apparition. Mickey should punch himself in the face for thinking something that gay, but he can’t get past feeling like a shitty brother for thinking how to ditch his sister and drag Gallagher somewhere so Gallagher can get the fuck on him. And fuck, because if Mandy wasn't standing there, Mickey knows he’d drag Gallagher to the closest alley and beg to be fucked like a bitch in heat. 

They head back to the south side and Mandy talks excitedly about the party she planned for him. Everyone else is either out of town on a run or in jail, and Mandy keeps apologizing for the size of the party, until Mickey tells her to shut the fuck up about it. His sister is there and Gallagher is there and that’s enough. There’s really no one else Mickey would want there. 

Mandy fucks off a few hours later – she has plans with some new guy she met – and Mickey sighs in relief. He’s been half-hard since he first saw Gallagher and if he doesn't get some soon he’s thinks his balls will fucking explode. Fuck Gallagher for looking the way he does and wearing that damn t-shirt. Mickey bets he did it on purpose. Asshole. 

“Let’s go to the baseball field,” Mickey suggests after Mandy runs out of the house in a too-short skirt and tight-fitting tank top.

“Okay,” Ian agrees. He smiles softly and Mickey turns away and shoves a fist into his mouth to hide his groan. 

“So, what have you been up to?” Mickey asks on the walk over. He wonders if Gallagher notices the desperation his voice and if he’s just as desperate for them to be alone. 

Gallagher goes on about summer classes and getting his grade up for West Point. He sounds motivated and determined and Mickey finds it strangely arousing. They settle into the dugout. Mickey pops open a can of beer and stares as Gallagher shot guns it. He aches to drag his fingers across Gallagher’s long neck. Then Gallagher leans closer, asks him something about the inside, and Mickey can’t take it anymore. If Gallagher wants to drag this out and talk, he’ll fucking talk, but Mickey really just wants Gallagher inside him. They can talk later.

“Do you wanna chit-chat some more or do you want to get on me?” Mickey says, licking his lips and looking up into Gallagher’s eyes. The kid got fucking tall. Mickey likes that too. Gallagher looks him in the eye – Gallagher never did that before – smiles and undoes his pants, like he still sees Mickey as some kind of prize and can’t believe Mickey still wants him. 

Mickey turns to face the field and Ian yanks his pants down so they pool at Mickey’s feet. Seconds later, Ian shoves two fingers into Mickey, finger fucking him hard like he knows it’s been far too long since Mickey’s had this. 

“Enough with the fucking foreplay,” Mickey grunts after a few moments, thrusting backwards onto Ian’s fingers. “Get on with it. Fuck.” He can’t take it anymore. If Gallagher doesn't want to give him want he wants, he’ll shove Gallagher down and ride him. He wonders if Gallagher would go for that position since he likes to be in control during sex. Gallagher just laughs behind him. He continues teasing, like he hasn't heard Mickey’s demands, like Mickey’s time in juvie helped him figure out he’s got a bit more control. 

Mickey grunts in frustration and squeeze his eyes shut. “Gallagher, come on,” he begs. He doesn't want to come until Gallagher’s inside him. “Please,” he whispers quietly. It works because moments later Gallagher pushes in slowly, stopping once he’s fully inside, waiting for Mickey to adjust so he can start moving. And then he does, with slow, deep thrusts and Mickey sigh. This is what he missed the most. The feeling of being completely owned. It makes him feel powerless and powerful at the same time. 

“You act like I was teasing your for hours,” Ian whispers into his ear, “when it was hardly even thirty seconds. You really missed my dick that much?” 

Mickey shakes his head. Thirty seconds? That can’t be right. He means to call Gallagher out for being the liar that he is, opens his mouth to say exactly that, but instead, all that comes out is, “fuck, Firecrotch. Fucking harder.”

Ian laughs behind him, light-hearted and carefree, before complying with Mickey's demands, and that’s all it takes. Mickey throws his head comes, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his ass around Gallagher’s dick, causing Gallagher to grunt in his ear before he too comes just as hard, burying his face in Mickey’s neck. 

After that night they fall into a routine of sorts. Gallagher gets him a job at the Kash and Grab, which makes Mickey laugh, because not only is Linda paying him to run security on Kash’s store, but he also gets fucked at least twice a day by Kash’s former boy toy. He hopes wherever that deadbeat is, that he knows what’s going on and how much better off everyone is that he decided to split. Mickey thinks life is pretty fucking great and then, like most things go in his life, just when he’s getting comfortable, everything goes to shit. Frank finds out, everything spirals out of control, and Mickey finds himself back in the joint. 

His second time is not like the last time. Gallagher doesn't visit him once and Mandy drops by sparingly when she has the time. No one else visits and Mickey hates the pitiful looks he gets from the other inmates and guards. It’s like they know Mickey feels alone but Mickey knows he has one to blame but himself. He fucked up with Gallagher and he’s desperate to get home and set things right. 

So he keeps his head down, minding his own business, and does his time like a good boy and hopes for good behaviour. It works. 

He doesn't tell anyone he’s getting out early. He just hops on the bus back to the south side. He doesn't even head home, just asks around for Gallagher and heads over to ROTC, where he find him, balls deep in some kid that won’t shut the fuck up. If he’s gonna be that loud and that stupid during a daytime fuck, he deserves a beating so Mickey doesn't hesitate to do just that. The guy takes off in a sprint as soon as Mickey lets up. Future fucking defenders of America, Mickey thinks, before giving Gallagher the once over. 

Ian wastes no time in getting inside him and fucks him hard. It’s spectacular; it’s fucking perfect. Mickey missed Gallagher, tell him so too, followed by a brief lie about fucking on the inside, he didn't and he’s not sure why he lies about it, but it’s too late to take it back. Luckily, Gallagher doesn't bring it up again. 

Their routine is different this time. They go places together and do things other than just fuck. It’s nice and Mickey starts planning for a new start. He thinks about a future that includes following Gallagher to New York after he gets into West Point and taking a job doing construction or maybe even cleaning bathrooms at West Point. It’s not like they would need to hide out their relationship out there and he knows no one would miss him here. He decides to tell Gallagher his plan, the kid plays tough but he’s really just a romantic twat. It’ll make him happy and then Mickey will probably get some good head out of it too so everyone will come out a winner. 

Then he meets Gallagher’s grandpa. Mickey sees red. He's fucking jealous. He has plans and he won’t let anyone interfere. Things are different for him this time too. He’ll fight for Gallagher this time and fuck anyone who gets in his way.


End file.
